The Void
by PoisonKing The HedgeHog
Summary: The H.I.V.E invade a government facility to steal nuclear launch codes to sell to the highest bidder, but the Titans get there in time. However, an accident causes massive problems for two very apathetic empaths. How will they get out of this one? READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Beginning

**How are we doing guys, I'm back with another Kyd Wykkyd story! This is it's own stand alone thing, I got the idea when I was out jogging and listening to a few rock songs. Anyway, here you go!**

 **Also, in this story Jinx has not turned into a Titan by Kid Flash. While they may make a good couple, I personally think the character development wasn't as prominent in that show as it should have been. Just sayin, don't kill me!**

* * *

' _Why am I always roped into these kinds of messes…?'_ Kyd Wykkyd asked himself mentally, his red eyes darting around at the nothingness of a rather large dimension pocket. Beside him, a blue cloaked woman with violet eyes glared at him with her arms crossed. He could feel the usual dead-panned stare she usually does put out a sort of killing vibe.

"What. Did. You. Do." Raven spoke through gritted teeth, to which Kyd turned back to her with an equally frustrated stare.

' _Me?! You had just as much hand in this as I have!'_ Kyd outstretched his arms to the void, the inky blackness seeming as though it were perfect for him to blend in. _'If you hadn't been such a goody two-shoes-'_

"You were robbing the armory with the other H.I.V.E. members, what else was I supposed to do?!" Raven's eyes were getting white as her hand glowed the infamous black aura, though it seemed nearly invisible. "Now either get us out of here, or so help me..."

Kyd took in a deep breath and closed his eyes in concentration. _'The link between the dimensions and the Earth got severed the moment you interfered with my teleportation. You know the power just as well as I do, along with it's risks. You also know what will happen if we attempt to get out with the same method, or at least I would hope that you do.'_

Raven slowly put her fist down, though they were still clenched tightly due to frustration. "Enlighten me then. What will happen if you teleport us out?"

Kyd stared at her ominously for a minute before nodding quietly. _'Either of us can teleport of our own free will. However, we are outside the space and time of our current universe. In the pocket dimensions I usually manipulate, they operate outside the normal rules of physics. How else do you think I get around quicker than the other teleporters? My mass is instantaneously transported through a link created, whereas with other teleporters, it is merely manner of speed, whether ten times the speed of sound or greater.'_

"Okay, and while I understand this, what would this difference with your teleportation different than others in regards to getting us out of here?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow, curiosity seeping into her voice.

' _Other teleporters wouldn't be able to get out of here, because there is nothing in this dimension that has the Earth. They would travel forever and never find home. On Earth, when I travel I have to create a link with the area that I am traveling to, giving me instantaneous movement. Since we are both not on the Earth, there is no link established and none that can be established, as I am not in connection with any of the mass in the Earth. Even so, if I simply teleport to a random place on the Earth, not only will it not guarentee a safe teleporting, the link being made from this pocket dimension to the Earth will cause the void to come to the Earth, swallowing everything as if it were a black hole.'_ Kyd took a deep breath as a bead of sweat rolled off his forehead. This much telepathic power being used tends to take a toll, especially since he was used to being silent.

"Wait… SO ARE WE JUST STUCK HERE?!" Raven screamed out in horror, to which Kyd remained silent. His red eyes returned to looking around the void, before returning them to Raven's gaze.

* * *

 ** _Previously…_**

"Alright snot-munchers, the Nuclear codes are in this building!" Gizmo squealed with giddiness as he egged his teammates on. "We just gotta get past these walls and through security. Mammoth, do your thing!"

With a huff, Mammoth rushed forward with a roar, his shoulder taking the brunt of the hits as his body plowed through walls with ease, leaving behind rubble and astonished guards from within the walls in his wake. In a moment's notice, they brought up their machine guns in an attempt to shoot Mammoth down. "Jinx, go!" Gizmo cried out as his spider legs came out, carrying him as fast as they allowed along the walls of the building above the guards.

With a snap of her fingers and pink energy sizzling out from them, the rocks and stone above the guards began to shake and fall. They didn't have enough time to jump out of the way completely before they were buried under the rubble. "Oops.. Must have not been their lucky day." Jinx smirked and walked towards the rubble before tapping her feet. "Any day now, Kyd."

A black swirl came out from the air, before taking shape. Red eyes glared out from a cowl as he looked at Jinx, his cape covering his body. With a silent nod, he grabbed her and teleported them inside the building. Releasing her, Kyd looked around with slight awe.

' _You guys really did a number..'_ Kyd appraised the situation as he telepathed to his team, noting the guards that were on the ground and the doors smashed in. _'Surprised the alarm wasn't raised...'_ It was at that instance the room went red with blinking strobes, a loud sound echoing through the room.

"You and your loud mind Kyd." Gizmo grumbled as his backpack connected to the walls near an abnormally large monitor. The cords began to light up as the downloading of codes began. "We gotta hurry before traffic light and his freaks show up..."

" _HEY!"_ The radio from Gizmo's backpack shouted out a voice that belonging to See-More. _"I'm at the top of the building and I spot something. Eye spy with my giant eye something bl-HOLY CRAP!"_

An explosion that nearly rocked the foundation happened where the rubble once laid, now vaporized and turned to smoke. Waving around her body lazily for breathable air, she looked at Gizmo, who in turn sighed into the radio. "Let me guess, the snot-munchers are here?"

 _"I'll be right down!"_ See-More's voice cut off as the radio died down.

"A government facility? Just when I thought you guys couldn't get any lower." A loud voice could be heard over the confusion and smoke, though unmistakable outlines could be seen through the wall of dust and air-debris. "TITANS, GO!" Robin sprinted forward, followed closely behind by his team as they burst through the smoke.

"H.I.V.E. Five, knock em dead!" Jinx responded before letting loose a pink energy wave to combat Starfire's immediate green starbolts.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Ugh... I need to do more cardio..." See-More huffed with slight fatigue as he was climbing down the building. "18 stories... Who's idea was this, it's freaking office buildings at the top anyway-WOAH!" His foot slipped at the grating near the 4th story window, causing him to nearly free fall. "SHHIIIIIII-" One of his hands managed to latch onto a thin metal pipe alongside the window. The friction being made between his hand and the metal pipe was too painful to bare.

"AAAARRGGGHHHHH!" He screamed in pain, his giant eye widening from the shock. As if it were an instinctual reflex, his high-powered laser activated, burning through the building as though it were a hot knife through butter. This, combined with his sliding, caused a diagonal beam to cut through the entire building clean. Landing on his butt, his eye blinked and the laser stopped immediately. See-More opened his eye and looked at the building, rubbing his behind painfully before he noticed the whole structure inching slowly to the left. Bringing his hand to the dial near his eye, he switched it from laser mode to x-ray mode, looking at the building structure in shock. The support beams for the building were cut in half, the diagonal cut causing them to fail an slide off each other slowly, though picking up pace.

"Uh.. Guys?" See-More squeaked into his communicator, , his X-Ray glimpsing at his team fighting the Teen Titans. "I think I messed up.."

His X-Ray picked up a glowing surface beneath where the fight was taking place. A question mark appeared where his eye was. "What is that..." His eye lowered to the ground before they widened in terror. "Is... Is that a Nuclear Reactor?!"

Grabbing his communicator, he began to scream hysterically. "GUYS GET OUT OF THERE NOW! I FUCKED UP! I FUCKED UP!"

 ** _Back to the Fight..._**

Mammoth and Cyborg were grappling each other as though it were a wrestling match, slamming each other into walls. Gizmo was bouncing around on his spider legs and flying off on his mechanical wings to escape Beast Boy, who continued to use his animal shifting to form into a Bengal Tiger, then a Pterodactyl, and finally a gorilla. While evading his forms, Gizmo dropped aerial bombs over Robin as his machine gun fired from behind at Beast Boy. Ducking and weaving out of the way of the bombs, Robin threw out his batarangs to slice through Gizmo's wings with precision.

"CRUUUUUUD!" Gizmo screamed as he landed on the ground, smoke coming from his wings.

Jinx wasn't fairing much better against the Tameranian. Starfire's flight and relentless bolts were taking their toll on Jinx's energy, causing her to feel fatigue. Not being a quiter, Jinx dived out of the way from a rather powerful blast before releasing another energy wave to the ceiling above Starfire. The tiles on the ceiling began to collapse and fall on top of the alien princess, though she ducked and dodged with ease.

"Your tricks will not grant you victory-EEP!" A red blast sliced through the room as a whole near the top, managing to hit her and knocking her into the wall before it disappeared, going through the rest of the building. Jinx watched with awe before taking out her communicator.

"What took you so long See-More?! We need you down here now!" She yelled into the communicator before putting a hand up aimed at Robin, a blast sending him sprawling through the air in order to get him away from Gizmo.

 _"GET OUT OF THERE NOW! I FUCKED UP! I FUCKED UP!"_ See-More's voice continued to scream through the communicator. Jinx, not knowing what to make of it, looked up to see the building beginning to collapse around them.

Raven and Kyd Wykkyd were silently circling each other before stopping in mid-air, sizing each other up. Raven kept her eyes on him at all times, whilst Kyd kept his red glare locked onto her. _'You have no idea what you're dealing with, do you?'_ Kyd spoke to her telepathically, his cape whipping up before enveloping his body.

Raven's eyes widened as he heard the voice in her mind and watched him disappear before following suit, a pitch black energy field enveloping her before she too disappeared. They both met at the middle of the room and exchanged blows, her fist glowing it's signature black with Kyd hitting it with an open palm flowing with energy. As the two forces collided, it sent a shockwave through the room, crumbling the ground beneath and around them. "I should be the one telling you that." Raven growled at him through gritted teeth, an unknown feeling of aggression surging through her.

Raven's eyes began to glow white as more blows were exchanged by her and Kyd, neither of them staying in the same spot after a single hit due to their teleportations and not wanting the opponent to get an advantage. Her chakra stone glowed along with her eyes, though it was red, signaling immense power from within being used. While fighting, she noticed that Kyd's attire was getting darker, and his red glare becoming brighter. _'What are you?'_ She thought to herself during the battle.

Kyd was shocked at the amount of power being put into each hit from her, needing to use his own internal power to counter each attack. He too felt his inner strength explode after each time he landed a kick or a punch on Raven, as if his energy was feeding off hers. _'This isn't human energy.'_ Kyd realized with wide eyes and jumped back whilst pointing at Raven. _'What are you?!'_

"KYD WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Jinx screamed out the top of her lungs.

"RAVEN, THE BUILDING'S COMING DOWN!" Cyborg yelled out as he had Mammoth in a headlock.

Both teleporters snapped to attention as their friends were calling for help. Nodding, it was as though they moved in sync towards their respective teams, ready to use their abilities to teleport the others out.

However, Kyd's teleporting seemed like it was cut short. _'S-something's wrong..!'_ He was wide-eyed as he felt his energies still connect with Raven's. One look from Raven was all he needed to know that she was experiencing something similar. This all happened within a second as his cape whipped up to form around as many of his team as he can to teleport them, as what seemed a black lightning arc of magic coursed out of Raven's chest and hit Kyd square in the back as he attempted to teleport.

The resulting black flash was both teleporters disappearing, their teammates looking around in confusion as the building finally collapsed, with a strange heat source coming from beneath their feet.

* * *

 ** _Back to the Present..._**

Kyd continued to stare around the void, feeling Raven continue to give him a probing stare. _'I guess the first thing we have to figure out, is what happened..'_ Kyd thought ot sullenly and sat down with a sigh, staring at Raven.

Raven looked back at him before looking back at her hands. "Our energies mixed during our fight, and that's what threw our power out of order. What I'm trying to figure out is why that happened."

Kyd held a hand up. _'That I may have an answer to. I felt it during our battle... We aren't so different , are we? Our energies mixed because they were similar. They weren't identical, otherwise our bodies would have used it normally. But, it was similar enough to mix in with our own.'_

Raven blinked and nodded. "Sounds like an explanation. Now, how do we get out of here?"

Kyd shrugged and stood up. _'Guess we have some traveling to do. Like I said earlier, this is a different dimension. It doesn't mean that it's empty.'_

Raven stood straight and started to walk with Kyd Wykkyd in tow. "I'm not unfamiliar with other dimensions. Azarath, my home planet, is within a different dimension. What do you think one holds?"

Kyd shrugged and looked behind his body at the dark void, though within the corner of his eye, he saw something slither. Quickly, he twisted his body while holding his cape, prepared to use it to slice at whatever there is. _'I'm not sure... though a part of me doesn't want to stick around to find out..'_

* * *

 ** _LAAAAADIEEESSS AND GENTLEMEN! THANK YOU FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER!_**

 ** _THIS IS AN EXPERIMENTAL THING. PLEASE REVIEW WITH IDEAS AND YOUR THOUGHTS OF THE CHAPTER!_**

 ** _ILL POST THE NEXT ONE SOON! UNTIL THEN, CYA!_**


	2. Holes

**Alright guys, here is Chapter Two! I do hope you guys enjoy this, I have put a lot of considerable thought into this chapter.**

 **R &A Time first, however:**

Germanyusaman1997 **:** good start so far :)

can't think of any suggestions yet tho. let's see how the story plays out and I can give some ideas then lol

 **I can understand that, thank you at least for your input. Maybe this second chapter will help us trudge along!**

PoisonQueensWrath: Really great i loved it~

 **I am glad you have! Welcome aboard to the story, I hope you stick around for the ride!**

 **ONWARD, READERS! CHAPTER TWO AWAITS!**

* * *

The sound of skittering along with the light pit patter on the black floor was random, nearly silent even. Even with his enhanced vision, Kyd Wykkyd couldn't make out the differences of outlines within the darkness. ' _Raven.'_ He telepathed to her mind with urgency. _'Can you speak with your mind like I can?'_

After a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity to the now-anxious Kyd, he received a response. _'Yes. What is it?'_

 _'Do you hear that?'_ Once more, the pit-pattering of what sounded like large insect legs continued, though it was as if it were closer, near the duo's right hand side.

 _'Yes.'_ Raven nodded. _'I can't see it, though I can try feeling for it'.'_

 _'Please do. Let me know what you find.'_ He blinked as he thought of the circumstances he was in. An unknown territory, unable to see any threat, and having to rely on a Titan for any sense of direction. Oh, the universe is cruel.

Raven closed her eyes, her invisible aura growing until she detected something close... and large. A shape could be made out, numerous segments in a long form, though she couldn't tell what it was. The creature moved a few inches closer to them, the sound of insect legs now having a slight tick to them. _'Whatever it is.. It's hungry.'_

That was all Kyd needed to hear before he mentally screamed. _'I AM NOT GOING TO BE BUG FOOD, OR WHATEVER THAT THING IS!'_ Taking his cape and infusing it with his demonic energy, the sharp edges intensified as he used it to slash away at the direction where he last heard the legs. A cracking and snapping sound could be heard, along with what sounded like a roar that belonged in the Jurassic era. Pale green lights suddenly went off, momentarily blinding Kyd. He felt a grab on his back before he was pulled away by a strong force, feeling wind and a thud appear where he was once standing.

"You idiot! Warn me next time you're going to do that!" Raven seethed as she released Kyd and looked upon their foe with wide eyes. The lights increased in number all around it's body, giving her a full view of the monstrosity. Kyd blinked and rubbed his eyes before staring in astonishment.

 _'He looks like he could eat Cinderblock for breakfast, and still have room for Plasmus..'_ Kyd thought out loud as looked over the creature. It looked a centipede that mated with a Freight Train. A long, segmented body with many sections, long legs on each segment with what seemed like pincers on each one, mandibles on many different sides of it's face, small eyes in a hexagonal pattern, antenna the size of the average man on both sides of it's head, and large strobes protruding light on each side of it's body in all the segments, and a massive hole above it's mouth swirling with what seemed like a green energy. On the floor nearby was one of the legs that seemed to have been severed off by Kyd's cape, with another one of it's legs having stabbed the ground where Kyd was standing. In other words, this thing was a monster.

"Watch out!" Raven exclaimed before pulling Kyd back once more to the right, just as the creature pounced upon them again and barely missed. "We're going to have to fight this thing! Azarath Mentrion ZINTHOS!" She shouted her trademark spell whilst holding out her hands. Once just a mere glow, they shot out what looked like a massive black beam, hitting the monster straight in the swirling green oval in it's face. The black beam hit it head on, though it looked like it hadn't budged.

Kyd then watched with wide eyes as the monster spat the beam back out the same orifice at Raven, though it had a greenish tint to it. Raven barely managed to escape the blast, but was still knocked back by the force of impact. A cracking sound could be heard from ground, causing Kyd to look at the floor beneath him. A blue-ish light source seemed to glow from beneath the ground, illuminating the darkness around. The darkness then swallowed up the hole, causing it to return to blackness.

 _'What was that...?'_ Kyd thought to himself before teleporting out of the way of the monster, who had sent another beam onto him, exactly as it had done to Raven. Again, the ground began to light up, though this time it was more orange than anything. Leaping back to the area of the lights, he looked down at it before the darkness swallowing it back up. The sight had him dumbstruck. _'A way out...!'_ He mentally exclaimed in awe as the image of freedom was burned into his mind, though it was nothing like anything he had seen on Earth. The place looked foreign, with everything seeming distorted and out of place. _'It might be a different dimension... another reality perhaps.. RAVEN!'_

Kyd's head snapped back to Raven as he heard the creature charge up another beam to fire at her. Raven was still down, seeming to be unconscious. _'Useless Titan...'_ Kyd growled in frustration before rushing to the monster, using his cape to slice at another leg to get it's attention.

The creature howled out in pain during the blast, causing it to miss and hit the ground further away. A sight of red could be seen in the distance. It then turned it's attention to Kyd in rage, causing the half-demon to sweat-drop. _'Why am I always roped into these messes...'_

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

The heat in the damaged floor seemed to intensify at an an exponential rate, making the others panic. "What's going on?!" Beast Boy screamed in panic before turning into a hummingbird to avoid the falling debree around the others.

"It's getting too hot in here! We have to go!" Mammoth punched out a part of the falling ceiling before running out like a mad-man through some undamaged walls in the outside, followed closely by the other members of the Hive. "Where's See-More?"

Jinx, remembering the one-eyed villain had been speaking to her, attempted to pull out her communicator while running. While doing so, she felt a firm grasp on her wrist. Turning her head, she saw a rather angry Robin running alongside her with the other Titan's at his side. "Let me go!"

"What were you guys doing here! What just happened! WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?!" Robin was practically ranting and raving, frothing at the mouth in a sort of anime fashion, only to be pushed faster towards the exit by a worried Starfire.

"Robin, we have to go! Something very wrong is going on here!" She spoke worriedly before looking back, the heated floor behind them now bubbling, as though it were melting before most the building collapsed on top of it.

"MOVE IT BUTTHOLES!" Gizmo screeched out as his metal legs took him as fast as they could around them and towards the exit. "WHERE'S KYD!"

A small explosion could be heard from behind, causing the fallen debris to shoot back into the air. It hit the walls hard and fast, resulting in a chain reaction of further explosion echoing being the fleeing groups, getting closer. Cyborg, seeing this with his red eye, screamed like a girl.

"RUN BB RUN YOU GREEN FOOL! IT'S THE END!" Cyborg repeated over and over at the top of his lungs as he ran, only to get picked up by a running Bison.

Right as the last of the groups made it through the Mammoth-sized opening, the rest of the building finally collapsed, melting on top of each other until the stones were literally bubbling and letting off a hazy smoke.

See-More watched as they got out before running towards his team. "Guys, thank God you're all alright! we have to get out of here, the National Guard might be here so-" A flying kick to the face shut him down, sending the one-eyed villain flying.

"You're all coming back with us to the Tower." Robin was practically seeing red with rage before holding out his staff towards the remaining H.I.V.E. members. With See-More knocked out, it was basicall 4, and those aren't odds they liked. Grumbling, they followed the Titans out of the zone and towards the direction of T-Tower, being sure to pick up their fallen comrade on the way.

Behind them, the collapsed building still continued to let off heat, though the rumbling seemed to have ceased.

* * *

 _ **YES, HERE YOU GUYS GO!**_

 ** _Chapter two is over!_**

 ** _Please review and give me some ideas!_**


End file.
